bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear Nella Grande Casa Blu (Elenco Degli Episodi) Italiano/Italian
Stagione 1 1. È Dove Bear Vive a Casa 2. Acqua, Acqua Ovunque 3. Perché gli orsi non possono volare 4. Falling for Fall 5. Immagine di salute 6. Condividi, Bear - (Share, Bear) - Gennaio 5, 2000 7. Il Compleanno del Topo - (Mouse Party) - Gennaio 6, 2000 8. Forma di un orso 9. Cosa c'è nella posta, oggi? 10. Un Carro di un Colore Diverso - (A Wagon of a Different Color) - Gennaio 7, 2000 11. Ballando Tutti il Giorno - (Dancing All Day) - Gennaio 10, 2000 12. Musica Per Le Me Orecchie - (Music to My Ears) - Gennaio 10, 2000 13. Tutto connesso 14. Un pisolino d'inverno 15. Magia in cucina 16. Mangia, bevi succo e sii allegro 17. Hai perso la cosa 18. Lavorare come un orso 19. Febbre di primavera 20. Immaginare Questo 21. Il Grande Piccolo visitatore 22. Sporco, ti amo così! 23. Gloria Mattutina - (Morning Glory) - Gennaio 18, 2000 24. Ascolta! 25. Summer Cooler 26. Amici per Sempre - (Friends For Life) - Gennaio 19, 2000 27. Ritorno Alla Natura - (Back to Nature) - Gennaio 20, 2000 28. Il Ojolimpicos - (The Ojolympics) - Gennaio 20, 2000 29. Tutti a Nanna - (Everyone in Bed) - Gennaio 21, 2000 30. Si Impara Qualcosa Di Nuovo - (You Learn Something New) - Gennaio 21, 2000 31. Bei tempi 32. Il grande pretendente 33. È tutto nella tua testa 34. Oops, My Mistake 35. Il Compleanno di Bear - (Bear's Birthday Bash) - Gennaio 26, 2000 36. Una pianta cresce nella casa degli orsi 37. Il Grande Blu Housecall 38. Ho bisogno di un piccolo aiuto oggi 39. Nulla da temere 40. Chiaro come una campana Stagione 2 1. Mio Blotter Cugino (My Cousin Blotter) 2. Banditos di il Formaggio Perduto - (Bandits of the Lost Cheese) 3. Guarda Cosa ho Fatto - (Look What I Made) 4. Il Cambiamento è Nell'Aria - (Change is in the Air) 5. Il Gioco Del "Che Cos'è"? - (The "What is It?" Game) 6. Un buon modo per aiutarlo 7. Ballare fa Bene - (Dance Fever!) 8. Tutter di minuscolo Viaggio 9. Giorno Vestire - (Dress Up Day) 10. Prendiamo interattivo - (Let's Get Interactive) 11. Tutto quello che devi sapere 12. L'ho costruito! - (I Built That!) 13. Il modo in cui mi sento oggi 14. Il Insetti - (The Insects) 15. Tu Vai, Ojo! - (You Go, Ojo!) 16. È Un Mistero Per Me - (It's a Mystery for Me) 17. Non ti Arrendere! Puoi Riuscirci! - (Don't Give Up! You Can Succeed Us!) 18. Orso per Tutte le Stagioni - (All Weather Bear) 19. Occupazioni in Woodland Valley 20. Il Grande Libro Riguardo a Noi - (The Big Book About Us) 21. Il Gioco Degli Odori - (The Game of Smells) 22. Io Sono No Impaurito - (I am Not Afraid) 23. Devo essere me! 24. Stavo solo pensando 25. L'amore è tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno 26. Bear: Il Scienziato (Bear: The Scientist) 27. Tutto il Contrario di Tutto - (All the Opposites of Everything) 28. Quel sentimento di guarigione 29. Grotta di Bear's Secret 30. Regina Ojo - (Queen Ojo) 31. I Ragazzi Saranno Ragazzi - (Boys Will Be Boys) 32. Quello Che è Mio è Tuo (What's Mine is Yours) 33. Il Sportivi-tastico Episodio - (The Sports-tastic Episode) 34. Vorrei Che Fossi Qui 35. E a Tutti Una Buona Notte - (And to All a Good Night) 36. Può Accadere di Tutto - (It Can Happen All) 37. L'abbiamo fatto a modo nostro 38. Il Festival Dei Raccontastorie - (The Storytelling Festival) 39. L'ordine Mistico dei Vasinisti - (The Mystical Order of the Toileteers) 40. Perso e Trovato - (Lost and Found) 41. Buon Halloween, Bear - (''Happy Halloween, Bear'') 42. Amici a Giocare (Friends at Play) 43. Aspettami 44. Il Miglior Ringraziamento di Sempre (The Best Thanksgiving Ever) 45. I Nonni Vogliono solo Divertirsi 46/47. Benvenuti a Woodland Valley 48. È tutto su di te 49/50. Buon Natale con Bear - (Merry Christmas with Bear) Stagione 3 1. Il Compleanno di Ojo - (Ojo's Birthday) 2. Su, Giù, Tutto Intorno! - (Up, Down, All Around!) 3. Woodland House Meraviglioso - (Woodland House Wonderful) 4. Ritorno Alla Acqua - (Back to Water) 5. La Lettura Club - (The Reading Club) 6. Utensili da Cucina - (Kitchen Utensils) 7. Il Primo Giorno di Scuola del Topo - (The First Day of Mouse School) 8. Il Ballo Dell'Orso - (The Bear Dance) 9. Una Nuovo Riunione di Topo Famiglia 10. Ho Avuto il Tuo Numero 11. Gioco Dates - (Playdates) 12. Comprare Matematica - (Buy Mathematics) 13. I Pipistrelli Sono Anche Persone (The Bat is Another Person) 14. Io Sono Sperimentale - (I Am Experimental) 15. Aria Fresca Nella Brezza - (Fresh Air in the Breeze) 16. Il Mercato - (The Market) 17. Il Festival di il Quartiere - (The Festival of the Neighborhood) 18. Il Racconto Fata Palla - (The Fairy Tale Ball) 19. Parole, Parole, Parole (Words, Words, Words) 20. La Festival di Lettura - (The Reading Festival) 21. Una Vendita di Beneficenza - (A Charity Sale) 22. Bisogno Altro Aiuto - (Need Another Help) 23. Il Miniera d'oro Dello Sport - (The Sports Bonanza) 24. Brutto Temporale - (Bad Storm) 25. Passi Di Danza - (Dance Moves) 26. Sto solo scrivendo 27. Nutrire! - (Nurture!) 28. Tutter di Sorpresa a Le due 29. Casa Solitaria - (Lonely Home) 30. Partire Dormire (Go to Sleep) Stagione 4 1. La vista da te 2. Giocare con i migliori amici 3. Passo dopo passo 4. Un viaggio al General Store 5. Questo Hai Fatto - (You Done This) 6. Colori Ovunque! - (Colors Everywhere!) 7. Mostra e racconta - (Show and Tell) 8. Grande festa in costume dell'orso 9. 100 ° compleanno della nonna Flutter - (Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday) 10. Al gioco dell'Old Bear 11. Il Grande Bandini 12. Ringraziamento: Il Seguito - (Thanksgiving: The Sequel) 13. Grande Misterio di Bear - (Bear's Big Mystery) 14. Cosa vuole costruire l'orso? - (What Does Bear Want to Build?) 15. Giorno Dell'Amore - (Love Day) 16. Bear ti porta a scuola 17. L'inverno del suo Contenuto - (The Winter of His Content) 18. Giochi Negozio - (Games Shop) 19. Una vacanza davvero Kwanzaa 20. La Filastrocca Preferita del Tutter - (Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme) 21. Una festa molto Hanukkah 22. Autorità di Romanzi - (Authority of Novels) 23. Volontari di Woodland Valley - (''Volunteers of Woodland Valley'') 24. Trovato da qualche parte trovo 25. Quando Harry Incontrò Hallie - (When Harry Met Hallie) 26. Animali Nostro Casa! 27. Il Merenda Grafico 28. Il Baby è Qui! - ([[The Baby's Here!|''The Baby's Here!]]) 29. Il Quiz Leggendario 30. Fare cambiamenti 31. Grande Casa Azul del Coraggioso 32. Il team di Woodland Valley 33. Acquisto di denaro a Bear's House 34. Ojo Ottiene occhiali (Ojo Gets Glasses) 35. Immagine di Ojo 36. Cerca Attentamente - (Search Closely) 37. Il Cercatori di Forma - (The Shape Seekers) 38. Perché non si può essere amici? 39. Pulire o non pulire 40. Il Ora di Andare al Letto Festa - (Bedtime Party) Stagione 5 1. Rocko Arrivati 2. Scarpe per Tutter 3. Aggeggi! 4. Favole Preferite - (Favorite Fables) 5. Fare la Cena Nella Valle Dei Boschi - (Making Dinner in Woodland Valley) 6. Qualcosa da Fare, Tutter (Something to Do, Tutter) 7. Lasciarlo andare 8. Linguaggio del Corpo 9. Quando Sei A Casa - (When You're at Home) 10. Fiori, Piante e Alberi - (Flowers, Plants and Trees) 11. Tutter raccoglie un po 'di muschio 12. Giorno dell'apprezzamento 13. Che tempo spende 14. I Vigili Del Fuoco di Ballo Grande (Great Ball of Firefighters) 15. Un nuovo gioco 16. Ojo manca il suo amico 17. Il Stupefacente Skippy 18. Cosa c'è di nuovo, Skippy? 19. Il Tesoro de Spazzino - (The Scavenger Hunt) 20. Bear Grande Vacanza 21. La verità inizia 22. Sgomento a Rocko 23. Prendiamo la strada 24. Storia, Herstory, Bearstory 25. Sopravvivere a Skippy 26. Mostra le tue cose 27. La leggenda di Skippy 28. Notizie peggiori 29. Aspettatevi di cooperare 30. Uno strano uccello 31. Ojo il codardo 32. Piani per Skippy 33. Facciamo un risultato 34. Il galleggiante della barca 35. Rocko va al college 36. Vista della spesa 37. Peggior Sgomento Mai 38. Primo Big Sleepover Bash del Tutter 39. Ultimo giorno di Mouse School 40. Questa è la Tua Vita, Orso - (This is Your Life, Bear) Stagione 6 #Cestino Perso - (Lost Basket) #Il Istinto di Disgusto - (Disgust Instinct) #Benny Indietro! - (Benny's Back!) #Carta Proibita Bear - (Bear's Forbidden Card) #Lavoro per Bear - (A Job for Bear) #Un viaggio al Valet Valley Woodland #Ritorna per Rocko #Primo giorno al Mouse College #Come Harry vince la lotteria #Saint Patrick's Nel Woodland Valley #Un ristorante chiamato Harry's #Un altro Grande Blu Housecall #Compagni di gioia #Quattro Foglia Trifoglio Lontano nello stagno #Fango, Lo Ami Presto - (Mud, You Love it Soon'') #Pip e il display dei fuochi d'artificio #New Mouse Kid in College #Quando Bear Met Zio Jetter #Coordinamento piano #Skippy Ritorna Stagione 7 Buone opzioni Semi, ti amo così Fingere Tempo Basta impostare le sedie Un altro strano uccello Apprezzamento artistico Torna a Mouse College Il Nuovo Auto di Orsi La nuova televisione di Bear Uovocellente Consegna di Natale di Doc Hogg Harry lo sa meglio Come una ruota o una leva Lettore della mente Niente da vivere Pip e il display dei fuochi d'artificio Orso preistorico L'orso di tutti i pulegge Domani Mai Anatre Stagione 8 Il bullo del Topo Pronomi Siamo Prodotti Chi ottiene la corrispondenza perfetta al Mouse College? Il Viaggio Malevolo Il rapporto del mattino Andato male Nei Tuoi Sogni 300 ° episodio spettacolare Solstizio d'inverno nella valle dei boschi Martin Luther Orso Nuovi Vicini Tutto è Tutto Nutriente Giorno fiscale Vicino al Vento Metallo o nessun metallo Mollusco Giorno Pomeriggio L'orso scientifico colpisce ancora I topi non prendono i giorni malati Spooked In giro Festa del Ringraziamento nella valle dei boschi T.G.I. martedì Di Nuovo in Gioco La squadra in esecuzione Monitor di sala Alcune Notizie Sul Pane Peso ed equilibrio Super Bear XVII Come visto in tv Stagione 9 Memoria Midnight Allenamento di calcio Prendi per mano Matrimonio nei boschi Cupido chiamato Harry Fare ciò che sai fare Stagione 10 Sicurezza dei fiori di base Andato in tutta la valle del bosco, parte 1 Andato in tutta la valle del bosco, parte 2 Category:International BITBBH Shows Category:Lists